A Poor Girls Love
by Aiko Someya
Summary: A middle school friend of Haruhi's shows up at the host club with a delivery of flowers. Little does she know that it will lead her into Friendship, Love, and maybe even heart break. HikaruxOCxKaoru. Hehe Fluff-Ish
1. Please tell me your not gay

Hey guys! I decided to make a twin love story… why? Because I love the twins!

Author: *Looks around and spots Kyoya* KYOYAA!!! *waves*

Kyoya: What do you want Aiko? *Evil look*

Author: *Shrinks back* Disclaimers please?

Kyoya: No

Author:*Waves a $20 in his face* Pwease?

Kyoya: *Grabs $20* Aiko does not own Ouran Host club, but she wishes she did. All she owns is her OC and the ideas in this story. There is a little hint of OC personality In the twins and I

Author: *Hugs Kyoya* YAY!

Kyoya: *Evil glare* Don't. Touch. Me

Author: *Shrinks back* Ahaha… well enjoy! Ja ne!

*All Info, Including- Outfits and Bio's can be found at---- AikoxSomeya .webs .com Please backspace spaces

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Ryun Sakura. I live by myself in a small one bedroom apartment I manage to pay for. My parents died when I was 13 and I have been living on my own since then. I had to drop out of school so I could make a living to support myself. I have an older brother I haven't seen in 3 years, since the day our parents died. During the day I work at a flower shop down the street and manage to keep a smile on. But during the night I work as a waitress and I hate every minute of it. I'm happy for what I have, a nice home, and a roof over my head, and my cat, Lulu. I have been trying to home school but it's a little difficult. I know life is hard but I am still thankful. My parents are up in heaven somewhere and I want to make sure they are proud of what they left behind. I'm 16 now and have a dream of being a fashion designer. A pretty far stretched dream I know. But you can't blame a girl for trying.

"Sakura! We have a big order to fill! Some guy at Ouran High school needs a bouquet of 100 flowers!" Shino (My boss) Yelled hastily.

My eyes widened at how many were needed "Wow! Isn't that the school for the really rich people?"

"Yup! Now, they said they needed them by three. I've already got it together. I need you to run down there and deliver it to them" she walked out with her arms filled with different colored flowers. She grinned and handed me directions. "Now off with you!"

I took the flowers in my arms and took the directions "I'm off then! Ja Ne!"

She waved and I walked out the door. It was relatively warm out so I was happy walking down there. A ten minute walk but I didn't mind much. I hummed the theme of my favorite TV show 'Sakura Blooms'. I didn't like it just because it had my name. But because of the plot, how if foreshadowed, and the overall meaning. I gapped at the building in front of me. If was fricken huge! "WOW!" I cried happily.

I laughed and walked in, following Shino's directions carefully. "Third Music room?"

As I pushed open the door I squinted into the shining light. Rose petals encircled me and I felt my lips twitch upwards.

"Welcome" a couple of male voices called up. I peeked out from behind the flowers and blushed. 6 extremely handsome guys stood in front of me smiling.

"Errr Hi?" I questioned as they stared at me quizzically.

The guy with dark hair and glasses on shifted "Ah you must be delivering those for us right?"

I blinked then mentally smacked myself. "Ah, sorry. Yes you have a flower delivery if I'm not mistaken. Here it is. Umm your total is…" I pulled out a slip of paper form me pocket, while balancing the flowers with my other arm. "Err here" I handed it to him.

The door opened behind me and I felt someone bump into me.

"Sakura-Chan?" a female voice called out slightly surprised.

I turned around to see my friend from back when I was in school. "Haruhi! I haven't seen you in years!"

She nodded "Ever since…. Well no need to go into details. What are you doing here?"

I titled my head at the flowers "Delivery"

She smiled "You still work there? I've been meaning to drop by. But this crazy school has been keeping me busy."

I laughed "It's no problem. But I was wondering… do you have time over the weekends?"

She titled her head "Most of the time yeah, why?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd be my teacher. You're really smart and I can pay you in your favorite cake" I said smiling.

She pondered "I suppose. You're still not in school?"

I nodded "I can't be silly. I explained that to you forever ago!"

Haruhi nodded "Here let me take those from you"

She took all the flowers out of my hand and set them on the table. I could now see her in full view and I blinked. "Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you dressed like a guy?"

"Umm"

"And why are all these guys here?"

"Umm"

"Haurhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you gone gay on me?"

She hung her head "No Sakura… this is…this is… a host club. I'm in debt here. So I have to pose as a boy to be a host in order to pay off my debt"

"How did you know Haruhi is a girl?!" The taller blonde said pointing an accusing finger at me.

I blinked "I was her friend in 8th grade. Before certain events happened"

Two pairs or arms wrapped themselves on my shoulders. I remembered when I walked in here two auburn haired twins standing next to the guy with glasses. They had cat like eyes and smirks on.

"What events would that be?" the one on the left asked.

I sighed "It's a little long"

The one on the right nudged my shoulder "We've got time"

I nodded "Okay, can I at least sit down"

They picked me up by my shoulders and sat me down on a couch. The rest of the members gathered around, the one with black hair and glasses saying it would be educational. I sweat dropped at his logic.

"Well, when I was thirteen, both my parents died. My brother ran away and I was left on my own. I had to drop out of school so I could make a living. I ended up having to sell our house and having to move into a one bedroom apartment. I manage to keep paying rent by working in a flower shop. That's the reason I can't go to school and need Haruhi as a tutor. We used to be best friends until I had to give up school. Last time I saw her was about three years ago when I had to drop out of school. We spent the whole weekend together than managed to lose contact"

Everyone blinked.

The cute blonde sitting on a really tall guy's knee spoke up "Sakura-Chan can't attend school because she has to earn money to pay rent?"

I nodded and rubbed my neck "That's the gist of it"

"It's a shame too. She's always been smarter than me. She could have easily gotten into Ouran, if not for her financial situation" Haruhi said with a smile

I swatted the air "Haruhi you flatter me too much. You both know we tied the end of the year finals"

Haruhi sweat dropped "That's because you slept through most of it and had to rush to finish it"

I grinned "I do love my sleep!"

Haruhi looked at me "I do still admire you for all that you've done"

I laughed "You still flatter me too much!"

"WAH! Sakura-Chan's story is so sad!" the small blonde boy cried tackling me in a hug.

"Hunny-Sempia I think you're about to choke her from lack of air" Haruhi said trying to pry him off.

"WAH! Gomen ne! Gomen ne!" he cried letting go of his death grip around my neck.

I smiled "No biggie" I looked at my watch "Awww crap! I gotta go! My shift is starting"

Haruhi tilted her head "You have two jobs now?"

I grimaced "I had to get another one. My rent went up. You should come see me. I work at the Tokyo dish restaurant"

She cam and patted my back "Like I said I admire you. I don't know what I'd do without papa"

I gave a weary smile "Tell Ranka-Chan I say Hi." I stood up and brushed myself off. I saw everyone was looking curiously at me. I bowed "Thank you for your hospitality"

Haruhi got up with me and walked me too the door. "Be careful, I've heard some bad rumors about that place"

I sighed "It's the only place that would hire an inexperienced teenage girl. I wish I didn't work there, I absolutely loath it. But a girls gotta do what girls gotta do."

Haruhi frowned "No one's done anything bad to you have they"

I faked a smile "No"

She glared at me "Don't like Sakura-Chan. Tell me"

I slumped my shoulders "You could always tell when I was lying ne? I've only gotten a couple of bruises nothing too bad."

Haruhi grabbed my shoulder "Sakura! Just ask for help! You can't do everything! I know you're stubborn but this is just pushing it! Don't end up getting yourself hurt. Promise me."

I bowed my head and spoke in a hushed whisper "I can't promise anything, and I can't ask for help. I don't want to burden anyone else with my pathetic life" I looked up and plastered a smile on "Ja ne! I hope to see you all again!"

Haruhi let her hand drop off my shoulder and looked at me with sad eyes. "Be safe"

I nodded and opened the door, then turned my head around and winked at her "And you don't go gay on me."

At Tokyo Dish…

"Hey cutie can you get me another sake?" a man that was clearly drunk said grabbing my arm as I passed.

I forced a smile and nodded and winked "I'll even pour it if you give me a good tip"

He grinned in an evil manner "I will don't you worry about that!" he swayed slightly before handing me 100 yen. I grinned 'He just gave me a 100 yen tip! Yeeeeaaah!'

I bowed my head slightly and hurried into the kitchen. After grabbing a light serving of Sake I grabbed a cup and walked back out. I poured it in, in a flirty manner than practically ran back to the kitchen. My shift was over and I thanked the heaven for that. I sat on a bar stool and dumped all my money out.

"How much did you make Ra-Chan?" Haakon the cook asked with a smile. He was my only friend at this forsaken restaurant.

I counted it up and grinned "430 Yen! That's a recorded!"

He patted my head "You need it. I'm glad you made a lot tonight, with your money bust last week."

I laughed, last week I had earned only 500 yen the whole week. "Yeah, I'm really happy. I'll be able to buy milk this week."

Haakon shook his head "I'm always willing to help if you need it. I mean, I'll always give you the leftovers, but if you ever need a loan…" he trailed off.

"Ha-San! You know I will never take your money! You and your wife need it more than I do!" I scolded him with a teasing smile.

He chuckled "You know that's not true. Chinua and I are always willing to help you! You're like a second daughter to us!"

"Aww thanks Ha-San. You don't know how much that means too me" I said grinning.

He laughed and continued to cook "I'll have some leftovers in a bit. Want to stick around for them?"

I shook my head "I can't. I gotta get home. Tonight's the night I work on my schooling"

He smiled and handed me a takeout container "I figured as much. I snuck this in while we were having a slow part of the day. You'll need to heat it up but it should be good"

I looked up at him "Ha-San what would I do without you?"

"Probably starve to death. Now run along! You need to get your milk before the market closes!" He said lightly shoving me into toward the changing areas.

I walked in and went to my locker. After putting on my normal clothes and shoving my uniform in, I closed the locker and walked out. It was a little chilly out and I rubbed my arms, cursing myself for not brining a jacket. My house was a 20 minute walk from here but I planned on stopping at the market to get milk. Lulu had been deprived of milk long enough.

After a minute or two of walking I heard a car zoom by, slam on the breaks and backed up. I looked up curiously to see a limo rolling along next to me. The window rolled down revealing the two twins that were at the host club with Haruhi. They smiled at me and I stopped and looked quizzically at them.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"We were" "Coming home" ""From dinner"". The one with his hair parted on the left spoke first then the one on the right. Then they finished the sentence together.

I nodded "That's nice. How was it?"

""Good"" They replied in unison. "So.. would you like a ride?" The one on the right asked with a coy smile.

I blinked and pointed to myself "You mean me… ride with you?"

"Of course. You're the only one standing here." The one on the left said with a slightly less coy smile.

"Really? I've never ridden in a limo before! Wait, can I know your names first?"

"I'm Hikaru" The right one said "and I'm Kaoru" the left one said.

I nodded "Alrighty I'll remember that!"

They titled their heads ""Will you?""

I nodded "I promise"

A moment of silence passed before they opened the door, grabbed my wrists and pulled me in. They sat me in between them and leaned their heads on my shoulder. "Where do you need to go?"

I tapped my chin "I needed to go to the market to pick up some milk but I don't want to bother you with that"

"Ohhh like a commoners market?" Hikaru asked an excited tone in his voice

I shrugged "I guess that's what you'd call it."

Kaoru hugged me and rubbed his cheek up against mine "Commoners are so cute! They don't even know that their shopping at a commoners market!"

I felt my cheeks heat up 'Did he call me cute? No, no he called commoners cute… but I am one…' "Well I suppose we could go. If you really don't mind"

They nodded and made me give the driver the address. After a few moments the car stopped and they slammed the door open. Their eyes seemed to get bigger and sparkle as they looked at the shop. I bit my cheek trying not to laugh.

They turned around with evil glints in their eyes. ""Let's go in!"" They grabbed my arms and dragged me in. Causing quite a commotion and making a few customers stare at us in shock.

I felt myself flush as they dragged me through the shop filling my basket with random things they wanted. Pretty soon it was overflowing and we had to get a cart. Hikaru took the liberty of pushing it around while Kaoru dumped sweets into it. I sighed and followed them down the aisle trying not to smack them.

I grabbed a carton of milk and held it in my arms while they continued to load up on sweets. "Are you guys done yet?"

They looked at me and shrugged then dragged me to the cash register. They stared stacking things up on the conveyer belt. Kaoru grabbed the milk I was holding and put it with their stuff.

"I can pay for it myself… it's no problem…" I said quietly

Hikaru looked at me and smiled "This is like change to us"

I blushed 'They really are rich aren't they'

"Hey are you sick? You're all red" Kaoru said feeling my forehead.

I shook my head "I'm just a little hot that's all" I gave a meek smile.

Kaoru stared at me a moment longer before putting all the bags back into the cart and wheeling it out. I followed them and sat back in between them as the driver put all their stuff in the trunk. Hikaru handed me my milk and the car moved forward.

"What's your address?" the driver called back to where we were sitting.

"2121 Lily Lane" I replied smiling at the elderly man.

"What an appropriate address for a flower shop girl" Hikaru said with a smirk.

I smiled up at him "I've always liked it myself"

A few minutes went by with Hikaru and Kaoru joking around with me. They seemed like quite the fun people to be friends with. Hikaru and Kaoru showed me their brotherly love and I ended up blushing and hiding my face in my hands. They had a ball laughing at me. The car came to a stop and the door opened.

"We're here" the driver said offering his hand.

I took it and walked out with the twins on my heels. They looked up at my house in wonder.

"This is where you live?" Hikaru asked pointing at the building in front of us.

"Not all of us can be rich like you" I said teasingly.

"That's true" Kaoru said with a sly grin.

"So… would you guys like to come in?" I questioned.

They looked at me a sudden glint in their eyes. I knew I had just made a really, really bad move.

* * *

Hehe I love the twins! They are the bestest! Well I had this really good idea and even though I'm doing another story I will do both! I'm just that talented! I might have screwed up with the enter button. I've never written a story in this format before so forgive me. I was inspired by

Bokura No Love Style –Sung by Hikaru and Kaoru. It's their theme song. It's fricken awesome people!

xoxox Aiko


	2. The visit

Hey everyone! Here's another chapter :D It's a little short but I like it!

Author: Heyyyyy Honeyyyy!

Honey: Hi Aikooo-Chan!

Author: Will you do my disclaimers for me? *Innocently tilts head at a cake*

Honey: Sure! Aiko doesn't own Ouran host club. She only owns her OC. There are also tiny bits of OC personality in other characters

Author: Thanks Honey! Well enjoy! Ja ne! (Hehe Forgot about the lin under this. Thanks Annoyed By you!)

* * *

"What's this thing?" Hikaru asked holding up a kettle. He turned it over in his hands trying to figure out the great mystery of it.

"A kettle for tea, speaking of tea would you like some?" I replied taking hold of it and moving over to the sink.

""Sure"" they replied in unison. (I know putting double talking things isn't right but it helps me keep track of when they talk in unison)

I sighed; they had practically destroyed my whole house in their short 30 minute visit. I filled the kettle up and set it on the stove. "What kind of tea do you guys like?"

"What kind do _you_ like?" Kaoru asked from the couch. Kaoru was currently flipping through the channels, and complaining about how small the picture was every few minutes or so. Lulu had also become attached to him and was laying in his lap purring.

"Well personally I like Sakura Tea. But it's a little sweet" I replied lifting the top of the kettle off allowing it to steam. "But I enjoy it"

"Okay we'll take that" Hikaru said coming up behind me. He was staring over my shoulder intensely, like his life depended on it.

"What are you looking at?" I inquired my right eye twitching the tiniest bit.

"I want to see how commoners make tea" he said with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes and put the tea bag in. "First you put the water to boil, then you let is steam, after that you put the tea bag in, wait, and bang! You've got tea."

"It really takes that many steps?" he questioned shaking my shoulders

"How many steps does it take you?"

"We just ask our maid. Simple as that"

"Stupid rich people" I muttered under my breath.

Hikaru grinned "You're just jealous"

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly "Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Am not"

"Are to- WAIT! You tricked me!" I pouted

He smirked "You fell right into the oldest trick in the book"

"Kaoruuu your brother is being mean too meeeee" I whined to the slightly nicer twin

Kaoru chuckled but made no other comment.

I sighed "Twins"

Hikaru got an evil look in his eye and nodded to Kaoru. They both got up and walked over to me. Kaoru wrapped his arms around my waist while Hikari around my shoulders. Then Kaoru got really close to my mouth with his.

"Twins are the best" he murmured centimeters from my lips

I felt my face go completely red as he moved back. Hikaru took his place and leaned his forehead on my forehead "Don't you agree? Sakura-Chan"

I covered my face with my hands as I felt my face burn up even more. Hikaru and Kaoru let go of me and laughed. "You guys are mean. Here I am trying to serve you tea and I get sexually harassed!"

"You're not getting harassed" Hikaru said shrugging

"You're just our new toy" Kaoru added with a wink

I puffed my cheeks out and stared them down "I am most certainly not an object!"

They smiled ""You are now!""

I sighed in defeat and point at the table "Sit"

They obeyed and watched me curiously. I took out three tea cups and set them on the table before pouring the tea into a tea pot. I noted that they had brought in a bag full of sweets in the house and were dumping them onto the table. I sighed and brought the tea over and set it on the table. Hikaru was staring at the chocolate pocky he was holding up in the air, while Kaoru was looking at chocolate bar. I left myself giggle at their behavior. I poured the tea in all three of the cups and sipped mine while laughing occasionally at the faces of the twins.

"You know… your tea is going to get cold if you don't drink it" I said motioning to the cups that were sitting in front of them.

Kaoru looked at it before picking it up and taking a small sip. After a moment a smile crossed his face, "Wow Sakura-Chan! This is really nice!"

I grinned "It's not too sweet is it?"

Hikaru took a sip and smiled just as Kaoru had "No! It's perfect. It's sweet but not overly. Where ever did you learn about this?"

I looked down and at my tea cup and swirled the tea around "My mother. She taught me how to make it. Before she died that is"

"Oh, we're sorry if it brings back bad memories Sakura-Chan" Kaoru said softly.

I looked up at them with a smile "It doesn't. It brings back good ones. Any memories of my family I have are good ones. I know it sounds strange but I cling to everyone I can remember"

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at me with looks of admiration. I only smiled at took another sip of my tea. "Cat got your tongues?" I laughed.

They managed to laugh along with me. Pretty soon we were all laughing like maniacs. I smiled, the last time I had laughed like this was when I was 12.

*Flash back*

"Nii-san! Nii-San! It's Christmas! Get your lazy butt up! I want to open up your present for me! You said it was the best one ever!" I cried jumping on the lump in his bed.

"GET OFF OF ME SAKURA!" my brother yelled a dark cloud surrounding him.

I put my hands up innocently "Jeez! Way to bring out your AB blood!"

Kano yelled throwing me off oh his bed. I landed with a thump and grabbed his covers causing the covers to fall with me. He yelled in surprise as the cold air hit him like a ton of bricks. I started laughing my butt off.

"Nii-San doesn't have a shirt on! What a loser!" I cried doubling over in laughter.

My brother twitched and tried grabbing me but I dodged him and ran down the stairs.

"LOSER!" I cried laughing harder

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" He cried chasing me.

*End Flash back*

I laughed and petted Lulu again. "Those twins sure are troublesome" I said with a laugh.

Lulu rubbed up against my hand and purred. "Meow"

"You took a liking to Kaoru huh? You little flirt! Purring in his lap all happy and cute" I said tapping her nose. She pulled away and hissed in a playful way. "You like Kaoru more than me now? I'm so hurt" I said wiping away fake tears. Lulu jumped off my bed and flicked her tail on her way out. "Caught in the act I see! Fine go just leave the person who's cared for you since I found you" I stuck my tongue out at her. I sighed and pushed myself up and walked into the kitchen. That's when I noticed them. The twins left their blazers hung over their chairs. I rolled my eyes and folded both of them and set them near my bag. 'I'll return them tomorrow I suppose'

I sighed, walked back into my bed room, shut the light off and slept.


	3. A Bloody Ruse

* * *

Hey Hey Hey everybody! I'd like to thank everyone that commented and added this story to their story alerts! You guys have really encouraged me! Hehe… anyway it's Sakura's first visit to the host club! When there are people in it at least.

Author: *Spots Hikaru* Heee-Kaarrrrrr-uuuuuuuu!!!!

Hikaru: What?

Author: DO my disclaimers! Oh! And happy Easter!

Hikaru: Fine, and Happy eater everyone! Aiko does not own Ouran Host club.

Author: Good Hikaru… you may live another day!

Hikaru: You are so weird

Author: I get that a lot… well Enjoy! Ja ne!

* * *

I sighed and placed my hand on the handle leading into the third music room. It seemed so intimidating, the mere size alone made my spine tingle. I heard some more girly squeals, and slide my hand off the handle. Maybe I could just mail it to them? Not likely, they might think I stalked them to get their home addresses. I could knock… yeah! I'll knock! I raised my hand to knock when…

*SLAM!*

"HOLY BLOODY CRAP!" I yelled covering my nose with both my hands. The door had just slammed open on my face. And my nose happened to be the closest thing it could collide to. I felt blood start to drip down as I sniffed trying to get it to go back in. Haruhi poked her head out and screamed. She'd always had this pet peeve about blood.

"SAKURA!!! DID I DO THAT TO YOU?!" she yelled dragging me inside.

I nodded and looked around. There were so many girls in here just staring at me. They were all wearing hideous yellow dresses. I kind of wanted to break out singing 'We all live in a yellow submarine' an American song I had heard a while back… But I refrained from it. Haruhi dragged me to a couch and sat me down. She looked really freaked out as she ordered the guys to bring her stuff. I continued to cover/press down on my nose. It hurt like heck, and I could still feel the blood running out of it. Haruhi gently pried by hands from my nose and held a damp cloth over it. The girls looked on with interest.

She frowned at the blood that started to seep through the cloth. "I think I broke your nose"

I merely waved my hand in the air "I've had worse. Remember when Haru-Kun in the 6th grade was bullying you?"

Haruhi laughed while getting and holding a new cloth to my nose. "Yeah, you gave him quite a beating. Broke one of your knuckles too."

I grinned "Yup! Got us both a detention!"

Haruhi smiled and took the cloth away inspecting my nose before putting a bandage on it. "There you go Sakura"

I opened my mouth to reply then got a genius plan in my head. Haruhi _did_ need more customers to pay off her debt. Plus I _am _her friend. I laughed wickedly in my head. I forced myself to blush and bit my lip. "Thank you Haruhi-Kun. However can I repay you?"

Haruhi looked at me skeptically before catching on. She bent down and tipped my chin up and smiled kindly "Just doing my job Sakura-Chan"

I wanted to laugh but bit my cheek to stop. "Haruhi-Kun. I'm sorry to cause you such trouble"

"It's no trouble Sakura-Chan. I always like helping you"

The girls screamed and started wailing about how cute we were. I laughed and Haruhi chuckled before sitting next to me. "I see you still have your mad acting skills"

I nodded "You betcha"

Many girls started surrounding us asking how we knew each other. Haruhi and I politely told them our story.

"Well" Haruhi began.

I smiled and took off from there. "It was third grade, the first day to be precise. My family and I had just moved into town. So I had no idea who anyone was. When Haruhi came up and introduced himself to me. We became good friends instantly. He was a little weak so when a guy bullied him I beat him up. From then on we were best friends until I had to drop out of school"

"Why'd you drop out Sakura-San?!" A girl cried with tears in her eyes.

"Well, both my parents died so I have to make a living for myself. I've been working day and night to pay off my apartment." I said smiling.

The girls surrounded me telling me how brave I was. While I sat there trying not to laugh. These girls were quite different than the ones I had grown up with. I suppose because they're filthy stinking rich factors in. I shrugged it off for now and listened to what they said. Along the lines of 'Wow I feel so bad for you' or 'you poor thing' then they gave me hugs.

Then the guy with glasses… I think his name was Kyoya, walked up. "Ladies, it is now time for the host club to close. Sakura-Chan will be joining us again tomorrow so please feel free to talk to her more then"

I blinked and stared at him "I'm joining you tomorrow?"

"Of course" he replied. He then turned, and made sure all the girls were out the door before closing it. He turned back to me with an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh Crap"

* * *

"No" I said simply

"Why not"

I sighed "Because I have a house to pay off and I need to have money to buy food. That why Kyoya-Kun"

He glared at me and I glared right back at him. "We can pay you"

"Pay me?"

He nodded curtly. The whole host club had gathered around on three couches. We were discussing my future with the host club. "Yes, that what I said isn't it"

I rubbed my chin and gave a smirk "How much?"

"100 Yen a person"

"That's not enough! I have a house to pay for!"

"It's an apartment" he replied

I rolled my eyes "A place of living."

"I suppose we could arrange for you to stay with someone else…."

"That could work I suppose… or you could just pay me more"

Kyoya smirked "We'll find you a place to stay"

I crossed my arms and grumbled. Haruhi had begged me to try and be in the host club so she wouldn't lose her sanity being around these people. I, being the good hearted and bestest friend in the world, agreed to try.

Kyoya and the rest of the host club huddled together… leaving me out. I sighed and leaned back, tilting my head up to look at the ceiling. 'One swirl, two swirl, three swirl-'

Kyoya cleared his throat making me come back to reality. "We have a deal for you Miss. Sakura. We will pay you 200 yen for every designation, plus provide you with a place to stay, and! We will try and get you a scholarship to attend this school."

"You'd do all that for me?" I questioned. Clearly these people were extremely giving.

The blonde one, Tamaki, aka the 'king' of the host club nodded vigorously. "You'll stay with me! Then we'll talk to the board about letting you get a scholarship, and voila!"

I felt a strange tingle in my nose. Then my eyes started to water. Thus I started to cry. "You guys are too nice!" I sobbed. Wiped my eyes off with my sleeves and managed to cry even more. Haruhi came and sat next to me, putting a comforting arm around my shoulder. They all stared at me like I had gone crazy. Then Tamaki smiled.

"You're used to being alone aren't you?"

I bobbed my head up and down. "My brother abandoned me the day our parents died. I've been alone mostly. Sure I have people in my life; it's just hard coming home to an empty house. Eating dinner by yourself and wishing you had a family"

"C'est triste Sakura! Nous sommes là pour vous aider! Voilà ce que nous sommes ici pour cela." Tamaki exclaimed happily. (Thats sad Sakura! We're here to help you! Thats what we're here for.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous parler en français? Je suis sûr que personne d'autre ne peut vous comprendre." I replied raising an eyebrow. (Why are you speaking in French? I'm pretty sure no one else can understand you.)

"Oops, sorry. I tend to talk in French when I'm excited" he replied meekly.

I laughed "Wow Haruhi your right. These people are crazy! But they are fun."

"So will you do it Sakura-Chan?!~" Honey questioned with a cute smile.

I thought for a moment, wiped my eyes on my sleeve again and smiled "Yeah why not? Sign me up!"

* * *

Reviews=Love

Xoxox Aiko.

HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!


	4. Dont Forget The Cherry

Hey Hey Hey everyone! How are you guys? At this current moment I'm playing Halo, Doing my Homework, and doing this fanfiction. Talk about multitasking! Anyway I have a couple announcements!

On the 20th I'm helping out with a cheer camp every night that week, so I'll probably only be able to update on that weekend.

On the 27th – 1st are my High school cheerleading tryouts. You have to try out again every year

-_-". So I'll only be able to update at the end of that week.

Then the 4th through the 8th I'm in Washington DC, so I can't update that week at all.

Yes I'm a cheerleader; no I'm not super preppy. I only enjoy it because I'm good at gymnastics.

On with the show!

Author: *Spots Ranka* Ranka-Kun!

Ranka: Ah! Hello Aiko! How are you?

Author: Doing well, tired but! I've mastered the one handed cartwheel!

Ranka: Awesome!

Author: Yea. Hey! Can you do my disclaimers please?

Ranka: Sure! Aiko does not own Ouran but wishes she did. There are a couple of Oc traits in the original characters.

Author: Thanks Ranka-San! Well. Enjoy! Ja ne!

* * *

Tamaki stood at my dresser looking intently at the little do-dads I had. He carefully picked them up, inspected them, and put them back down. Haruhi rolled her eyes and set the newly packed box next to the door.

"Since you insisted on coming, you could at least help Sempai" Haruhi said poking his arm.

He turned and looked at her, his eyes shining with delight "But my daughter! All these commoner things are so interesting! Like this music box! They didn't have enough money to use gold so they used wood! Imagine that!"

"Who would have thought" Haruhi muttered sarcastically

"Ah, Haruhi est tellement pour moi" Tamaki muttered dramatically. (Ah, Haruhi is so mean to me)

"Arrêtez de parler en français! C'est ennuyeux!" I replied while stuffing all of my stuffed animals in a suitcase. (Stop talking in French! It's annoying!)

"Ah je suis désolé chers Princess. Mais lorsque, en présence de vous, je ne peux m'empêcher de parler dans la langue de l'amour" ( Ah I'm sorry dear Princess. But when in the presence of you I can't help but speak in the language of love)

"That cheesy mumbo jumbo might work on other girls. But not me! Now work before I kick you out"

"Be serious Sempai!" Haruhi scolded

"I am" he mumbled crossing his arms childishly.

I rolled by eyes "Yeah, your being sooo serious"

Today was Saturday. The day I was officially packing up and moving to Tamaki's house. It had been a week since Kyoya proposed his idea to me. Yesterday I found out I HAD gotten the scholarship, and on Monday I will officially become part of the host club. Oh joy, spending two hours with this idiot. Tamaki was currently playing with my stuffed animals and naming them.

I twitched "I just packed those!"

He shrugged and held up my stuffed pig I'd had since I was 5 "This one's Mr. Snout!"

"No! His names Mr. Piggy Piggerson!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, while me and Tamaki bickered back and forth about which name suited the pig best. After much discussion (And Haruhi whacking us both over the head) we finally agreed on Mr. Piggy Snout. Much to my dismay, might I add.

I huffed and shoved the last of my tiny wardrobe into a box. "Well that's the last of it! Let's go have some Ice cream after all our long hours of work!"

Tamaki looked like he might explode. He bounced up and down in place "You mean like commoner ice cream? Where you tell them and they scoop it up in front of you and hand it to you in a cone? Then you eat it outside on a park bench? That ice cream?"

Haruhi and I exchanged glances before she hung her head at his stupidity "All ice cream is the same"

"No it's not! Commoner ice cream is so much more…. Cheap than the kind I eat!" He exclaimed loudly.

I laughed "Whatever you say Tamaki-Sempai. But yes, that kind of ice cream"

His eyes gleamed "Oh I must call and tell everyone!" he pulled out his cell phone and dialed excitedly. "Mommy, its Daddy! You must get over here quickly! We're going out for commoner ice cream. Call Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori too. Get over here stat!"

"You know you could of asked us if we wanted everyone to come" Haruhi stated in annoyance.

He shrugged and began dialing more numbers.

"Oh please tell me you're not inviting more people" I groaned.

"Nope! I'm calling the limo to pick up your stuff then I'm calling another one to take us to get ice cream."

"Oh"

Haruhi patted my back "He's an idiot… but he's a nice idiot"

"Yeah, you're right"

Tamaki's head shot up as he heard a honk. He grabbed both of our arms and dragged us out of the apartment. Before you could say 'let go of me you pervert' we were standing in front of a limo. I peeked inside; it was like Hikaru's and Kaoru's but with a few different things here and there. It was roomy and had a big TV inside of it. All in all it was better than my whole apartment, and it was a car, that's how sad my apartment is. He flung us inside got in himself and slammed the door shut.

"They're behind us" he explained as we pulled away.

I turned around and saw two limos following us. 'Stupid rich people. This should be quite interesting… hopefully Tamaki won't make too much of a fool of himself in public. Knowing him he will. At least someone who is actually sensible is coming, besides my and Haruhi that is. Kyoya tends to be cool and collected. I guess Mori isn't too bad, though he doesn't talk much. Come to think of it have I even heard him talk before? Oh yeah. He said 'Ah' once…."

"Sakura. Sakura. SAKURA!" Haruhi yelled shaking me around.

I blinked and looked up at her "What?"

"You spaced out. We're here"

I flushed "Oops. Sorry!"

She laughed "You looked like you were thinking really hard"

"Really? Wow I didn't even notice I spaced out"

Tamaki poked his head in "Are my two daughters alright?"

"Daughters?" I mouthed to Haruhi

"That's what he calls me" she mouthed back

I made an 'O' shape with my mouth before turning back to the, now very confused Tamaki. "Yup we're fine and dandy"

"Good… now let's go! The two little devils are harassing me for being excited about this. I want to prove to them it's going to be awesome!"

I shrugged and got out of the car while Haruhi followed me. The host club was gathered in front of the shop. Kyoya was calming writing things down, wow shocker. Hunny was dancing excitedly around Mori with his bunny in hand. Mori stood expressionless while staring at Hunny like a mother hawk watching her chick. Hikaru and Kaoru were taunting Tamaki about something stupid. Tamaki reacted by sulking off into a corner and drawing circles on the pavement. Same old same old, nothing out of the ordinary. I glanced over at Haruhi who had her head bowed, looking quite embarrassed of her companions. I was tempted to laugh at the whole ordeal but decided against it. I didn't want to embarrass her further by having a girl laughing hysterically. After a moment I took her hand and dragged her into the shop. It had that nice family owned feel to it.

"Order anything you like. I'll pay for it" I announced to Haruhi proudly.

"You sure?" she questioned skeptically.

I nodded "Since I have a place to stay I don't need to pay rent. That means I don't need to save all my money. What's one ice cream cone going to do? Bankrupt me? Just hurry before the guys come in and try and make me pay for all of theirs too"

She laughed and pointed out what she wanted to the man. He smiled, nodded and scooped it up and plopped it on the cone for her. She took it gratefully and started licking and eating it. "Yumm" she hummed happily.

I grinned and pointed at the strawberry one "Can I have that, with raspberries and sprinkles?" He nodded and mixed them together before handing it too me. I handed him the money and sat down. I took a huge bit and grinned even more. "I think I've died and gone to heaven"

She rolled her eyes "You are so strange"

"I know. Hey Haruhi."

"Yeah?"

"I just remembered something."

"What?"

"This was the last place we came the day we spent the weekend together. ."

"What?"

"This was the last place we came the day we spent the weekend together. We had such a nice time"

She looked at me with a smile "I'm sorry I forgot you Sakura. I didn't mean to honest"

"I know. But fate has put us together once again!" I exclaimed dramatically.

She laughed and continued to devour her ice cream. We heard a bell tinkle (I love that word) and we turned around. The host club had just made their dramatic entrance. The cashier looked like she was about to drool over them. Haruhi and I sunk down in our chairs hoping they wouldn't spot us. As luck would have it Hunny came bounding up to us grinning from ear to ear.

"Haruhi-Chan, Sakura-Chan! I can't wait to taste everything! I'm so excited!" After that he bounced back to the counter and started pointing out everything he wanted. Knowing him he'd eat this place out of all their ice cream.

Hikaru and Kaoru both got Orange sherbet. It was so them, of course they'd get it. Kyoya got Chocolate Chip; I could have guessed that one too. Tamaki got Rocky Road, I was a little off on his but it suited him. Mori got vanilla, I so knew he'd get that. Then Hunny…. He got…. Every flavor. I felt myself laugh at how high the cone was stacked up. To my surprise he ate a whole scoop in one bit! Then another and another and another! He must have a bottomless stomach or something.

That's when it happened. Hikaru shoved Tamaki's shoulder causing him to run into Kaoru, which made Kaoru trip Mori, and Mori's hand to hit Hunny's gigantic stack of ice cream, then that made the ice cream fly everywhere…. And land on me. A couple hit my back, one hit my forehead then several landed on my head. Everyone stared at me in shock, waiting for me to respond. Much to their surprise I burst out laughing.

"That was such a movie moment!" I cried out between laughs. I went into a fit of hysteria banging my hand on the table. Pretty soon the whole host club (Excluding Kyoya and Mori) were laughing.

"Oh Sakura! Your missing something!" Hunny exclaimed. He ran over to the counter and asked for something. The girl looked at him for a moment then handed him a small object. He skipped back over to where we were and stood next to me. He stood up on his tip toes and placed a cherry on top of my head "Don't forget the Cherry Sakura-Chan!"

* * *

Awwww yay! Ice cream! Actually what Sakura ordered is what I usually get… hehe. It's actually really, really good. Like super duper good! You should try it everyone. Anyway I hope you liked it!

Reviews= Love

Xoxox Aiko


	5. The Wrath Of Shopping

* * *

Bwahaha! Well I'm here to update! Thank you to all who have added this story to your; Story updates, Favorite Stories, and to those who have reviewed. It makes me so happy to know you like it!

Author: TAAAAA-MAAAAA-KEEEEEEEE

Tamaki: Why hello fairest princess, how are you today

Author: *Whacks him over the head* don't talk all 'host' to me!

Tamaki: *Sulks* Fine, what do you want?

Author: Anyyyyywayyyy, do my disclaimers please

Tamaki: Fairest Princess Aiko does not own Ouran Host club. There are a few traits of Oc in the original characters though.

Author: Fairest Princess Aiko huh? *Muses* Okay then Court Jester!

Tamaki: I am no court Jester!

Twins: Yes you are dono

Author: Where'd you come from?

Twins: You left the door open

Author: Oops! Anyway! Enjoy! Ja ne!

* * *

"Sakura my precious daughter~!" Tamaki sang

I rolled over and jammed the pillow up against my head trying to block out his annoyingly high pitched voice. To no avail I sat up and glared angrily at the door. He must be some sort of person who gets no sleep, then is all happy and cheerful in the morning. I, however, wanted to kill him for it. I couldn't really do anything to him though; he _is_ letting me stay at his house.

"SAAA-KUUU-RAAAA"

I twitched 'Must fight urge to annihilate' "Yes Tamaki?" (He told me not to call him sempai when we were at his house.)

"Oh good Sakura your up! I want to take you shopping today!"

I cocked my head to the side "Shopping?"

"Yes! I can't have my dear daughter wearing such commoner clothes while living in my household!"

"Oh I'm sorry my clothing I own is such a disgrace" I muttered sarcastically

"You're forgiven!" He cried happily "Now get dressed, and dress nice! We're going to rich people's shops"

I hung my head 'He has no mercy'. With that I pushed myself up and walked into my massive closet. I told Tamaki I didn't need such a big room because I couldn't even fill a ¼ of it up. But nooo he just had to insist and give me those stupid adorable puppy eyes, which of course I only pouted and agreed. After going through my pathetic wardrobe I ended up wearing a lose white shirt, a grey skirt and grey sock things that went to my upper leg. I looked at my reflection and shrugged it probably wasn't Tamaki standard but I honestly didn't care. I was dressed and decent that's all that mattered to me. I'm sure Tamaki wouldn't appreciate if I went around the city without any clothes on. I burst out laughing as I thought about his face if I did.

"Come on, let's get going"

I rolled my eyes, he sounded like my brother "Okay Nii-San"

It went silent. 'Oh crap did I kill him?' Then the door flung open and Tamaki tackled me in a hug "Awww Sakura! You called me Nii-san! You're so cute! You must always call me that from here on!"

I huffed 'I was saying it sarcastically!' "No"

In half a second he was in the corner facing the wall drawing swirls in the ground. He turned his head around giving me his puppy eyes, and whimpered. I bit my lip and stood my ground. "No" I repeated.

He looked back down, and then conjured up even sadder puppy eyes. "Pwease?"

"No" I said a little more uncertainly

He continued to stare at me with his big purple puppy eyes "Pwease?"

My lower lip trembled "I uhh…"

"Pwease?"

"Okay… Nii-San" I said hesitantly.

He jumped up and hugged me, while swinging me around "Oh thank you Sakura! You've made me so happy." With that he began to rub his cheek up against mine "You're so cute my little daug- oh wait! If I'm your older brother than you are my little sister!"

I groaned mentally. What had I gotten myself into?!

* * *

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared him down "No way in ever will I wear that"

Tamaki sighed dramatically and pretended to faint "But my dearest little sister! You must get some decent clothes. Those rags will simply not do!" he pondered for a moment. The held up another dress "What about this one?"

"No"

He pursed his lips before flipping out his cell phone and putting it to his ear. He spoke quietly and quickly into the receiver then snapped it shut. A smirk crossed his face before he tackled me pinning me on the ground. He blindfolded me, and picked me up like a bride.

"That is so NOT cool TAMAKI!" I yelled flailing my arms around.

He held onto me tighter with determined strength "Hold still"

I heard the bell twinkle and a soft breeze hit my face. We were outside… why? "Tamaki…"

"Remember I'm Nii-San"

"Nii-San…."

A car honked, a door opened, and I was tossed inside.

"Dress her well and return her to me by dark!" I heard before the door closed.

I used my hands to feel around. I was laying face down on the ground of the car I had been tossed into. It must be a limo if I can fit on the ground like that. I managed to push myself up only to be shoved back down by the car jolting forward. I groaned and felt around for something to steady myself. Upon searching I found something, I grabbed it and heard someone yelp. Oops, I grabbed someone's leg.. .

"Tell me who you are before I take this blindfold off and kick your ass" I threatened

""How lady like"" two voices echoed

I grimaced; I was stuck at the mercy of the twins. Over my week with the twins I had found out they LOVED to dress people up. No matter if the person was willing or not. This would be… interesting….

* * *

"Oh no that will simply not do! You're much to pale for that… how about… this?" Hikaru said holding up a bright yellow dress .

I shook my head "I will not look like a fricken lemon!"

Kaoru stifled a chuckle and held up a white summer dress "This?"

I pondered it and tapped my chin with my finger "It's not bad. But it's not good either"

"Oh yes, that might work. She's simple and it wouldn't make her hair look flashy" Hikaru said nodding

I buried my head in my hands. They kept insulting me without even realizing it! Oh I was too pale for that. I didn't have enough curves for that. I was too skinny, I was too fat. My hair looked flashy. My eyes were too big, and that was just a few of the many insults I had received.

I felt something push against my back and someone click their tongue in annoyance. "She's much to skinny for this"

"Thanks Hikaru that makes me feel so confident"

The twins grinned; they still couldn't believe I could tell the difference between them. Course they hadn't played the 'Which on is Hikaru game' but none the less. I could still tell the differnce

""Who says we want you to feel confident?" they cooed.

I hung my head "Thanks guys, really, your just booting me up so much right now"

""We know""

I felt myself puff my cheeks out "Just give me the fricken dress"

They snickered and handed me the dress. I grabbed it and sulked into the changing room. It was a simple red dress. It looked like valentines say sewed into a dress. Though it was not too flashy it wasn't too plain. I liked it… sorta… just sorta. I put it on and looked at my reflection. "Not too shabby" I mused to myself.

"Are you done yet?!" Hikaru called impatiently.

I sighed "Yes"

"Are you coming out now?" Kaoru asked politely

"No"

""Why?"" they whined angrily.

I locked the door "Think of it as my really retarded form of pay back"

-

-

-

*Click*

I looked up to see the twins standing in the doorway… with a big silver key. Crap, I should have known better.

"You underestimate us" Hikaru cooed

"You should know better" Kaoru scolded

I rolled my eyes "I apologize deeply"

They blinked ""Are you being sarcastic?""

"Yes"

"You look…cute" Kaoru mumbled

I blushed "Ah, thank you Kaoru-Kun"

"She does… doesn't she Kaoru?" Hikaru said agreeing

They both nodded simultaneously ""Yeah""

I smiled meekly "Thank you too Hikaru-Kun"

"No problem Sakura-Chan! ~" They cried hugging my and rubbing their cheeks up against mine.

I blushed and hung limply as they dressed me up like a doll, put makeup on me and then did it all again. I being such an awesome person, reluctantly let them.

* * *

"So, how was your time?" Tamaki questioned patting his lips with his napkin.

I put down my fork and sighed "It was interesting"

"That's good"

"Yes, I do love what they picked out for me"

Tamaki nodded "I agree. Everything is quite suitable. Those twins sure know how to dress you"

I laughed "Your right Nii-San."

"So, are you excited for your first day of school tomorrow?"

I groaned "I refuse to wear that hideous yellow abomination! Let me wear a boys uniform!"

He appraised me with his eyes for a moment "No"

"Whyyyy?" I whined giving sad pouty eyes. (Yes, I actually use these. They got me out of trouble many times)

"You are a girl! Girls wear dresses!"

"Haruhi is a girl" I rose an eye brow "If she gets to I do!"

"No"

"Haruhi is my best friend! Plus I AM in the host club. We _all_ need to match"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair "I suppose"

I smirked, no one can resist me. I'm way too adorable for that. "Ah thanks Tamaki Nii-San!"

The rest of the evening went by quickly. It was sort of boring really. Tamaki and I watched a movie together. I laughed so hard when he started bawling at the end. Then he attacked me sobbing on my shoulder. We spent a good hour like that, then I managed pry him off of me. After a nice 20 minute shower I sat on my bed staring at my new room. It's amazing that people I had met just met a week and a half ago took me in so willingly. Tamaki really was like my missing older brother. Though much kinder and caring. I lay on my bed and stare at my ceiling. 'I just hope he doesn't leave me like my brother did'

* * *

Yay shopping with Tamaki. Then being dressed up by Hikaru and Kaoru! Next chapter is Sakura's first day! :D Okay so, I watched 'The boy in stripped pajama's. IT HAS THE SADEST ENDING EVER! I Cried so much! Thats what I based on Tamaki crying on. It was so sad! WAH!

Anyway!

Reviews=Love.

xoxox Aiko


	6. Nervous Feelings

Hey Hey Hey everybody! I made my Cheer team! YAY! Anyway! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! My lifes been going by really fast! I just got back from DC! It was awesome! I'm officially crushing on this guy named Josh. He's adorable and oh my gosh! I can't even explain it. Anyway, I'm just super psyched about everything that's happening. My life's heading in a good direction!

Author: Mori! *Waves*

Mori: Ah

Author: Will you do my disclaimers?

Mori: Ah

Author: Okay

Mori: Aiko does not own Ouran

Author: *Astonished* He spoke in a full sentence! Anyway, Enjoy! Ja ne!

* * *

I tugged at my sleeve in an annoyed fashion "Tama- Errr Nii-San, are we there yet?"

"For the billionth time NO!"

"No need to yell"

He looked at me for a moment before sighing "You sure get annoying in the morning"

"It's a gift" I replied with a shrug.

Well, that and I got no sleep last night. But hey, you can't blame me. It's my first time going to school in what… three years? Not to mention that it's a fricken off the charts rich school! I'm pretty pumped for this. I get to be with 6 super hot guys, my best friend Haruhi, and live in a massive freaking mansion! My life has never been so adventurous!

"Are you nervous?" Tamaki questioned setting a reassuring hand on my shoulder

I looked up at him and blinked "No duh Sherlock"

He pouted "No need to be mean"

"Ah, sorry Nii-san. I guess I really am nervous"

"Well it might have helped if you weren't dressed like a boy you know"

I rolled my eyes "Yes, looking like a lemon really does help you with nerves" I paused "Onto another topic, what class am I in?"

"Class 1-A. Your with Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru"

I sighed in relief "Good, at least I'll know some people"

He nodded "The host club starts at 3 but you need to be there at 2:30 sharp"

The car came to a stop; I took a deep breath as the driver opened the door. Coming to Ouran in a limo, with Tamaki, and as a student, is much different than coming to deliver flowers. People stopped to look at me as I walked side by side with Tamaki. I saw girls' eyes burn with jealousy. That and they snickered because I was dressed like a boy. I huffed and followed Tamaki into the office. The lady looked up and gave me the things I'd need, class schedule and such. I sighed and looked up at Tamaki.

"Wish me luck"

He looked down on me and smiled before hugging me "You'll do great sis" (Totally not Japanese but it's cute :3)

I broke into a smile "Thanks bro" Tamaki calling me sis, gave me the confidence I needed. Yes, I know he's not my brother, but it just makes me feel… Happy.

* * *

"Class we have a new student. Please welcome Ryun Sakura. She's a scholarship student like Haruhi" the teacher said excitedly.

I bowed and smiled "Hello everyone" The twins waved at me while Haruhi just smiled meekly.

"Why don't you take a seat behind Hitachiin Hikaru? Hitachiin-San please raise your hand"

Kaoru rolled his eyes and rose his hand. So, even the teacher couldn't tell them apart. Haruhi was behind Hikaru, so that automatically meant I was meant to sit behind Kaoru. I smiled at him, and walked over.

"Hey Sakura-Chan" Kaoru muttered as I passed his seat.

I sat down and propped my head on my hand "Hey"

"Why are you wearing the guys' uniform?" He questioned gesturing to my outfit

"I refused to look like a lemon"

"Ah, well you don't"

"Thanks"

He turned back around and faced the board. I sighed and looked at Haruhi; she was staring intently at the board. 'She never changes does she?' I thought wearily to myself.

"Miss. Ryun, would you like to try?"

I looked up at the board. A simple math equation, I guess I'll take a crack at it. "Sure"

The teacher handed me a marker as I approached the board. I took it and appraised the problem. Removing the cap off I started to work. After a moment I nodded in satisfaction and stepped back. "Done"

The teacher (We'll call her Ayume Later) looked at me stunned "That was amazing"

I shrugged "Not really. Simple logic thinking is all it really took"

"Very well Miss. Ryun, take a seat" she said regaining composer (Or at least, she _tried _to)

Haruhi gave me thumbs up as I took my seat. I thought school was harder than this….

*Ring*

"Huh?" I questioned blatantly

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered ""Its Lunch time"

"Really? Wow School sure is boring"

Haruhi laughed "Same as ever Sakura"

We all laughed as we traveled down the hall way and into the lunch room. I noted that Haruhi and I were about the only people who had brought a packed lunch. The twins left us at a table so they could order their food. I grinned at Haruhi

"I forgot what school was like"

"Well now you know the beauty of it eh?"

"It's boring not beautiful"

She laughed before digging into her bento box. After a moment I unwrapped mine as well.

"Why did you bring Lunch?" she questioned, after swallowing

"I didn't want to make Tamaki pay for me. I mean really, he's already done so much for me"

Haruhi looked at me for a moment before smiling "You really are selfless aren't you?"

"Yup"

She rolled her eyes and shoved my shoulder "And Humble I see"

I grinned "So, what exactly does the host club do after school? And what's my role? Tamaki never explained that too me. Plus Kyoya-San looks like an evil scammer that would try and steal a lollypop from a baby"

"I'm not really sure what your role is. But we 'entertain' girls. Like Hikaru and Kaoru do their twin-ness and act…."

"Gay." I said bluntly

"Yes, that. You got Kyoya pegged. He's the 'shadow king', he scares almost everyone"

The twins miraculously appeared and draped their arms around my shoulders ""He's an AB""

"Ah, I see. My brother was an AB as well"

They sat down across from me and Haruhi and started eating. Then Kaoru looked up and at my food "Can I try it?"

I blinked and pointed at the food I had made "You want to try _this?_ I'm not sure if it's edible, I'm an awful cook"

"Yeah, so awful" Haruhi said sarcastically

"Yup! I am~" I said cheerfully pushing my plate over.

Hikaru watched Kaoru as he carefully took a bite. Hearts came to Kaoru's eyes as he swallowed "Are you kidding? This is awesome Sakura-Chan!"

I swatted the air "It isn't, really. You flatter me"

"Pfft, your heads way to big Sakura" Haruhi said patting my head

I Broke out into a cheesy grin "You the one that inflated it!"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"OH MY GOSH! THE WHOLE HOST CLUB IS HERE!!!" A high (and annoying) pitched girl cried with hearts and sparkles floating around her.

I glanced up, and sure enough Hunny, Mori, Kyoya, and Tamaki were making their way over to us. I knit my eyebrows together. Wasn't it common for them to actually eat? I guess that's why everyone in the Host Club is so skinny. They don't eat or something.

"Good morning ladies, it's such a pleasure to be in the presence of all your beauty" Tamaki said in his 'Flirty voice' or at least that's what I call it.

They squealed and some even fainted, wow he sure is a charmer. With a wave and a wink he made his way over to our table. Then without warning I was suddenly flung around in a bone crushing hug, courtesy of Tamaki.

"My precious little Sakura! How is it? The twins aren't being mean to you are they?" he cried shaking me back and forth. It was like a fricking twirl a whirl.

"No they aren't, but if you would like to keep your shirt from being puked on… PUT ME DOWN!"

He immediately dropped me, on the floor. I landed on my back and glared up at him. He cowered behind Kyoya. "Sorry?" he squeaked

I blew the hair out of my face and pouted. He had just made a fool out of me! "It's… okay" I replied slowly.

"Well, anyway. We have some ahem, important business to discuss" Kyoya said curtly adjusting his glasses.

"What?"

He appraised me for a moment "It's about…"

"Spit it out" I said bluntly

"Your brother"

I'm pretty sure I looked like a deer in front of head lights "WHAT?! What happaned?!"

Tamaki bent down and put a hand on my shoulder "He's in Jail"

And that's about the time I fainted.

* * *

Yay suspense! I'll update soon kay?

Reviews= Love

Xoxox Aiko


	7. PA

Hey everyone! I'm having a really hard time coming up with ideas atm. Plus I have this really good story I'm going to start typing out. I'm obsessed with Halo 3 even more. It amazes me how much I kick butt at it! Anyway, please send ideas, I just can't think! Thank you all for caring!

Xoxox Aiko


End file.
